    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2003-166521    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2004-257488
In Patent Document 1, the coupling device of a control cable 100 shown in FIG. 6a and FIG. 6b is disclosed. This coupling device has a rod 101 connected to an inner cable and a housing 102 connected to the rod. The base end (cable connection side) of the housing 102 is coupled to the rod 101 position-adjustably, and in the front end side, an eye end 104 coupled to a pin 103 turnably is provided integrally.
In the housing 102, as shown in FIG. 6b, a lock member (lock piece) 106 is provided, which inhibits the movement of the rod 101 when it is pushed in toward the arrowhead P1 and permits the movement when it is pulled out toward the arrowhead P2. The reference numeral 107 is a lock lever (slider) for constraining the lock member in its pushed-in state.
In the assembling process to couple the inner cable and the rod 101 of this type, first, a slider 107 is moved toward the base end side as shown in FIG. 6a to make the housing 102 and the rod 101 be relatively movable.
In this condition, the eye end 104 is coupled to the mating pin 103. And then, the position of the housing 102 and the rod 101 is adjusted so as to pull the inner cable so that there is no slack and given a suitable tension. And, the lock piece 106 is pushed in at a suitable position to constrain the relative movement of the housing 102 and the rod 101. After that, the slider 107 is moved toward the front end side. Thus, the suitable tension and the allowance length are secured.
In Patent Document 2, though being almost the same with as the coupling device 100, a coupling device is disclosed in which, on the occasion shifting from interim attachment to real attachment, the manipulation portion of the both sides of the lock piece is bent inside by just like pinching to insert into the holder for locking. The cap face of the lock piece is formed so that it provides the outer surface having the same curvature radius with the periphery of the casing. Therefore, when in a locked position, the cap of the lock piece is flush with the periphery of the casing.